


Fight the Flight

by giggling_bubble



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Awkward Boners, Awkward Crush, Comedy, Conquering Fear, Courage, Embarrassment, Exploration, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Nightmares, Romantic Comedy, Sneaking Out, Surprises, Therapy, Touching, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggling_bubble/pseuds/giggling_bubble
Summary: Marinette has to figure out a way to combat her powerlessness in her nightmares. Her therapist suggests being courageous in her life. Why not push some limits?Technically, this could be teen, but I didn't wasn't absolutely sure.





	

Marinette was staring up at the ceiling in her therapist's office. Her parents had thought it would be a good idea for her to talk to someone about her nightmares. She'd been having some horrible ones lately involving a mixture of her civilian friends and Chat Noir. There was very little she could do when they struck, but wake up screaming and breaking into a nervous sweat.

"When did these dreams start?" the woman asked.

"About a year ago."

"What do they revolve around?" her psychologist asked.

"My friends...in danger...and I can't do anything."

"I see. Marinette, this is not uncommon for someone your age. You said you feel powerless?"

"Yes," she nodded. She hadn't used that word, but it was definitely accurate.

"I am going to give you some exercises I really want you to do. Okay?"

"Yes."

"I want you to find some problems in your life where you are afraid. I want you to take control of the situation and fight that fear. If you feel anxiety, take deepbreaths, and count. Focus on calming yourself down and keep going as soon as you've started to feel the anxiety subside. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes," she nodded, but then bit her lip, "I think."

"I'm going to expect a full report next week. Let's see what kind of results we get, shall we? Before we pursue a more drastic alternative."  
"Thank you."

Marinette called Alya, as promised, as soon as the therapy session was over.

Alya answered, instead of a hello, "Okay, so how cracked are you?"

"I'm not 'cracked,' Alya. She pretty much told me I was a coward and I need to conquer my fears so I'll stop dreaming about them."

Alya huffed, "Really? That's it? I told you that years ago. How much does this quack charge? Cause I want a portion."

"Alya..." Marinette scolded, "I need help. What is something I could do to conquer my fear?"

Alya smiled to herself, thankful Marinette was on the phone and couldn't see her, "Adrien and Nino have been planning to sneak out for a week now. I mean, you could sneak out WITH them."

"What does sneaking out have to do with facing my fears, anyw--" Marinette's voice trailed off in a quivering long vowel A, "ADRIEN!? Sneaking out?! I couldn't."

"Why? Are you afraid?"

Marinette growled, "No. Yes. Kind of. I don't want to do it."

"Girl, you ASKED for help. When I try to help you say no. This is why you'll never get better."

"FINE!" Marinette shrieked, "Fine. I'll do it. When do they sneak out?"

"I don't know," Alya said truthfully, "I'll text Nino and ask if they can break you out, too."

"Okay..."

"You won't get in too much trouble if you're caught, right?"

"No," Marinette sighed, "My parents trust me. They'd be worried for my safety, obviously, but they won't ground me or anything."

"I'll call Nino and explain."

Marinette sat on her balcony, her fingers jittering, waiting for her friends to show up. As Ladybug, she had experience with climbing. With her civilian life as Marinette, she had some gymnastics training. Her thoughts immediatley stuck to that to explain how she could do what she was getting ready to do tonight.

She heard someone whistle and whisper, "Marinette!" There was a lot of shadows in the alley, and no one to be seen, but she knew they were there.

"Do you need help?" they whispered.

"NO!" she whisper shouted back, "I'm fine." With that she gripped the rail, threw her legs over the side, and repelled down the brick facade of the bakery's back wall.

Adrien stared up at Marinette's balcony and saw her throw herself over the side and scale down. He had to muffle his gasp of surprise. No, she didn't need any help. She very obviously didn't need any help. His eyes followed after like they were magnetized to her dark form. He couldn't pull them away.

Marinette hurried towards where he was standing and squinted, "Where are you?"

"Here," he gulped as she approached. There was a strange fluttering in his stomach.

Marinette got there and saw Adrien, "W-where's Nino?"

"He couldn't come out," Adrien shook his head, "He got grounded."

"For w-what?"

"Sneaking out," he snickered.

"Oh," she blushed and kicked a rock with her foot, nervously shifting. "So what do you do when you sneak out?"

"Honestly? Nothing I'd do in front of a girl," he chuckled.

"Why not?" her curiosity was piqued.

"We talk about stuff." The way he said it made her imagine him blushing.

"What kind of 'stuff?'"

"Guy stuff," he mumbled, a blush threatening to bloom across his face.

"Oh yeah?" Marinette felt like she had the upper hand here. Her nerves were instantly replaced with intense curiosity. Time to fight that fear and charge on. "What kind of guy stuff am I too sensitive to hear?"

Adrien sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair, "About girls, and stuff. Things we like to do and...things..."

She was about to let it go at that when she heard 'CONQUER YOUR FEARS, MARINETTE!'

"Boy stuff...is that a euphemism for penis talk?" Adrien spluttered and gasped as he choked on his own saliva. Marinette kept talking, regardless, "Erection stories? Physical concerns? Sizes? Masturbation techniques?"

There was nothing, but the gasping sound of him trying to regain his composure.

"I take your resounding lack-of-a-verbal response as a yes. Do you pull out rulers and compare?"

Adrien put the back of his hand in his mouth, blew hard out his nose, and turned to face away from her in the alleyway. He was walking in nervous circles, "God, Marinette."

"What?"

"You can't DO that," he growled.

"Do what?"

"Talk about...that stuff...with me."

"Why not?"

"You're...you. A girl. Sweet, Marinette."

Back to therapy. She remembered hearing something about giving the wrong impressions because she was quiet and reserved. Time to put those assumptions to rest, huh? She was friendly and kind, but she was NOT someone to be treated with kid gloves.

"Sweet? Damn it, everyone treats me like some china doll."

Adrien chuckled at that, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"No, it was a GREAT idea," she growled through gritted teeth. For once in her life she wasn't stuttering around Adrien anymore. He'd managed to irritate her. It was time to bring in the big guns, "But we're missing something."

"What's that?"

"Alcohol." Marinette marched off towards the spirits store at the end of the street. She walked in and Mme. Bouvier smiled at her.

"Evening, Marinette. What can I get for you today?"

Marinette regularly came to buy her parents wine and Mme. Bouvier was fond of her.

"Not the usual," she grimaced, "How about a bottle of Pama."

"Wonderful choice," the woman smiled, "One of our most popular imports."

"I'll take two."

"Wonderful!" the woman took the two bottles and slipped them into two brown paper sacks.

"Thank you, Mme. Bouvier." She said as she handed over the money.

"See you later, Marinette."

Marinette came back out of the store and found Adrien sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest and his back against the wall. "So...?" He looked nervous.

"Let's go."

Adrien got up and followed Marinette. He had this strange sense of deja vu, but couldn't place it. He'd been sitting there, waiting, a completely nervous wreck ever since the evening started. This wasn't the same girl he'd expected to see tonight. In fact, he thought she'd chicken out as soon as she saw him and go back to her  house. He hadn't expected her to take over and dash away any assumptions he'd made. There was something strangely attractive in her 'go get 'em' attitude that made him feel warm in the pit of his stomach. Her fearless boldness reminded him of his lady. Marinette! Not naive, quiet, gentle Marinette. No, this was a sassy, brazen, forward girl that looked like Marinette. She couldn't be Marinette. She just COULDN'T be!!

Adrien trudged after Marinette and ran a hand down his face. "Ugh," he groaned.

They were now in the park and sharing a bench. Adrien had given her a wide berth. They sat in silence while Marinette drank some liqueur. Adrien was slowly drinking on his, but he was a little afraid to drink much, lest he underestimate Marinette. He couldn't let that happen; his reputation and image depended on it. They'd sat for a while in a tense silence.

"So," Marinette took a swig of pomegranate liqueur, and smiled, "Let's get back to it, shall we?"

"What?" he asked, really dreading this line of questioning. He had hoped she'd forgotten.

"Talking. I don't think it is appropriate to talk penis sizes, considering I don't have one. What about masturbation techniques? I'll go first, if you want."

Adrien's jaw was hanging open, gaping at her. "No!"

"No...?"

"We're not talking about that," he shook his head and took another deep draw on his own bottle of liqueur.

"Why not? Is it forbidden to talk about it? Sex talk is off limits? Or is it guy/girl sex talk is off limits? Or is it talking to ME about it is off limits? That would really hurt my feelings, by the way. Come on, Agreste...man up. Grow some balls." Questions came flowing out of her mouth. Marinette had had a little too much to drink and was pushing her bravery to the limit. WAY out of character for her, but that was the point, right?

"Marinette," he put his head in both of his hands, "Good God."

She got right up in his face, jokingly, and smiled, "Why, are your masculine sensitivities a little soft?"

Adrien swiftly grabbed her hand and placed it between his legs, "No, obviously not. Now can we drop it?"

Marinette's eyes widened as he'd placed her hand on his rigidly erect boner and she gasped. He huffed in frustration.

"You're...turned on?"

He sighed, "Can we just not?"

She giggled and blushed, "I...um..." Courage was gone. "You just...I touched..." she gestured between his legs where the obvious bulge was pulling at his jeans.

Adrien smirked, "Not so brave now, are you?"

"Talking, uh, is one thing. Touching..."

"I panicked," he looked away, embarrassed, and scratched the back of his head.

She whispered to herself, "Wow."

Adrien scooted closer to Marinette, now that he was pretty sure she'd been properly diffused, and slipped his arm around her shoulders. Her reaction was just as he'd expected. She was back to normal; flushing cheeks, still as a statue, and wearing a grimace to boot.

"Not so brave now." He reiterated for emphasis.

Marinette about melted into a puddle. Adrien's arm was around her and she could smell him. _Brave, Marinette. Be brave, Marinette. YOU CAN DO THIS!_

Marinette slid her arm behind his back, and wrapped it around his torso, before dropping her head to his shoulder, "I'm right handed so naturally that's the one I use to get myself off with." She could have sworn she saw his his jeans get tighter. She peeked up at him, under her lashes, and put her right hand on his thigh, "I guess I could let you borrow it. I am feeling pretty brave."


End file.
